It is often necessary to introduce fluids and liquid medications directly into a blood vessel of a patient. Various types of catheters are often used in combination with connectors and syringes. A catheter is essentially a tube inserted through an incision in the skin into a blood vessel in the patient's body, generally without surgery. A simple intravenous (IV) line is usually acceptable for introduction of fluids and liquid medications into a blood vessel for short term general use. IV lines are typically inserted into a patient's arm by inserting a catheter that contains a needle which pierces the skin. The needle is then removed and discarded while the soft catheter stays in the blood vessel. The external portion of the catheter is usually taped in place or secured with a self-adhesive dressing to the patient's arm. This external portion often consists of flexible tubing and a locking hub. For longer term and more specialized needs, different types of catheters or other devices are used. Peripherally inserted central catheters (PICCs) are frequently used to provide medications or fluids to home care patients over longer periods of time. PICCs may also be used for frequent blood sampling.
IV lines commonly remain in patients for days at a time, while a PICC line and similar catheters may remain in place in a patient for several weeks or months. In both cases it is important that movement of the catheter be minimized. If the catheter is not secured in place, it may be inadvertently displaced from the intended location. Consequently, medication delivered through an IV or PICC line may then be released at an incorrect position within the blood vessel. Repeated back and forth catheter movement, or pistoning, can cause irritation of the blood vessel, disrupt proper introduction of medications to the patient, and increase the potential for bleeding or infection at the catheter incision site. If extensive movement occurs, the IV or PICC line could even come out of the patient, interrupting delivery of medication and requiring re-insertion, often with hospitalization.
In the past, catheters were simply taped into place on the patient's skin. However, taping is time consuming and labor intensive. Tape also collects bacteria and must be frequently removed and replaced. More importantly, taping is not necessarily effective in securing a catheter in place. Sutures have also been used to attach a catheter to a patient. With sutures, the catheter is stitched onto the skin. Sutures, however, can also be a source of infection, can cause pain and inflammation, and can make it more difficult to clean around the incision site. Sutures also require time and skill to place, and can cause scarring.
More recently, manufactured catheter anchors or securing devices have become widely used. These devices are designed to secure specific catheters in place. While various designs have been used, these devices generally have an adhesive-backed pad that bonds to the skin over a large area. The catheter is secured into or onto a catheter anchor designed for holding the catheter. However, engineering design challenges remain in providing reliable, secure and efficient designed for a specific type of catheter, multiple anchors may be needed to accommodate use of different types of catheters in hospitals, clinical settings, or other arenas. This adds to the cost and complexity of sourcing, inventory, storage, and selection of the anchoring devices. Accordingly, improved anchoring devices are needed.